


“And if we die, we’ll do that together too.”

by Rillion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Episode: s13e21 Bear the Devil, Alternative Outcome, Angst, Brotherly Love, Codependency, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, Vampires, dying, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: “And if we die, we’ll do that together too.”Keeping the promise.-This is an alternative outcome to 13x21, since everyone here has an issue with Dean not going to Sam right? Good, me too. So I imagined what would happen if he did.





	“And if we die, we’ll do that together too.”

“He’s gone”, says Castiel, the angel.  
“No”, insists Dean and attempts to get past Castiel into the deep dark shaft, in which his brother disappeared mere moments ago. Castiel yanks him back. “We don’t have time.”  
The Winchester sees the pain in the angels eyes. “Dean. We can’t save him.” He knows what Cas is saying is right, but it doesn’t work that way for him. He can’t leave Sam there. That would be against his purpose in life. It just doesn’t work.  
Dean turns away and Castiel loosens his grip on him. Taking this chance, the Winchester dashes past the angel. He runs exceptionally fast and Castiel, before knowing what is happening, looses him from out of his hands.  
“Dean no!”, he exclaims, but the hunter is already lost in the darkness of the tunnel.  
Castiel intends to run after him, but Gabriel’s voice holds him back.  
“Cas, we gotta get out of here!”  
“But-“, the angel starts.  
“We don’t have time. You said it yourself”, says Gabe, “We need you here.”  
A horrible pain begins spreading in the angels chest as he looks back and forth between the others and the shaft indecisive.  
“Come on Cas!”  
“I-“ Castiel gaze focuses on the deep of the tunnel. He swallows. Then, tearing his eyes away from the abyss of darkness. It hurts more than expected. He feels guilty, so exceptionally guilty. Dean is still alive, he should follow him. What happens if he does? Will the other’s make it to the exit alone? The odds don’t look good for them. Castiel clenches his teeth. This is so hard.  
“We gotta go”, he heard Gabriel say. Castiel retreats to the group, heavy hearted and moved with the others. It feels like one of the worst things he has ever done. 

Dean runs. He can’t see much, but that doesn’t stop him. Sam. He has to find Sam.  
There are still vampires lingering in the tunnels. One jumped him from the side not too long ago, others from behind; but what they seem to like the most was to attack from above. These primitive, changed vampires are some really nasty creatures. They reminded Dean of Gollum. The tunnel ceiling most likely has something where they can hide until Dean comes along. So far, he managed to fight them off. He is too determined, too focused on Sam to let anything stop him.  
A spark of relieve flared up in him, when he sees a light in the dark, daylight even. Still far, but noticeable.  
Beheading the next vamp, Dean hurries in the direction of the light. Nearly there. Just a bit.  
Dean’s relieve, which he felt mere seconds ago, changes into panic when he makes out the shape of a bodies. It only makes him run faster.  
“No”, he gasps. “No. God no!”  
He runs further.  
“Sam!”  
There are vampires devouring his brother’s lifeless body. An indescribable feeling of anger and fear fills Dean’s every vein.  
“Get away from him, you sons of bitches”, he spits. The creatures hiss and begin to attack Dean. Three at once. The hunter manages to decapitate the first one and hold the second one off, but the other one, he couldn’t stop. The beast grabs his right arm and sinks it’s teeth in it. Dean moans in pain and his machete falls to the floor. The vamp bites a big chunk out of his upper arm. Dean uses his elbow to hit the thing in the face, grabs his machete and decapitates first the one in his grip and then the other one, who just took a bite out of him. Then, he sinks to the floor, panting, holding his arm. Blood is oozing from it, dripping through his fingers easily. The creature must have hit an artery. Dean lets out a pressed gasp.  
The hunter picks himself up and drags his body over to Sam. He drops to his knees there and reaches out to the younger with both hands, one soaked with his own blood.  
“Oh god Sam, I’m so sorry”, he says hoarse, touching his brother’s face, “I couldn’t get to you in time.”  
The Winchester heard his own blood dripping to the floor. He is bleeding really bad. If the vampires aren’t fast enough, he will pass out from the blood loss before they can attack again. But Dean is okay with that. There is no other place he would rather die, than on his brother’s side.  
“I’m sorry Sammy. I made you go with the thought, that I wouldn’t come back for you”, says Dean, “You should know better.”  
He smiles and strokes the other’s head, brown hair in between his fingers.  
“You are not alone anymore. I’m here now. I won’t go.”  
Single tears are dripping from Dean’s eyes and he attempts to wipe his nose with his free hand. Though, that doesn’t quite work out, because he can’t feel his right arm anymore.  
“Crap”, he murmurs, looking at the wound and the blood soaked sleeve of his jacket; the quite drops of his blood echoing through the tunnels.  
“Looks like I won’t make it either”, Dean says directed at Sam. “You know I’d still give anything to have you alive again, even though, in this state, I probably won’t be able to see it.”  
Sam deserves to live and Dean has always done everything he could to make that happen, but, in this moment, there is nothing he could do.  
He touches his arm once more and scoffs at the blood.  
“I’m leaking blood like Bobby’s cars leak oil”, he says. “I will die here too.”  
Dean takes a deep breath.  
“But that’s okay. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His functioning hand still lingers on the younger’s head. Dean feels his body becoming more and more numb.  
“You said it brother. If we die, we’ll do it together“, Dean recalls, “Damn right we will.”  
The hunter sighs and feels his eyelids getting heavy.  
“Oh good”, he mumbles, “I don’t have to see those vamps again.”  
One more time his hand traces over Sam’s head.  
“I always said it would end bloody.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry. There is a second part following. It should fit in with the other following events after all.


End file.
